Legends:Dagobah
Dagobah foi um planeta na Orla Exterior no Sistema Dagobah . Um mundo à distância de pântano e florestas, serviu como um refúgio para Jedi Grande Mestre Yoda durante o seu exílio exílio, mas de outra forma não tinha vida notável inteligente. Geografia Dagobah era um duro, úmido, pantanoso planeta, a maior parte coberto de pântano raso, intercaladas com florestas sufocantes e pelo menos um caverna. Foram muito poucos corpos verdadeiramente abertos de água no planeta: o abastecimento de água foi mal investido ao longo principal habitat do planeta, pantanal, embora houvesse vastas extensões de campos de lama. Dagobah foi o lar de muitas criaturas, como bogwings, dragonsnakes, nudj, Sleens, cobra cipó s, e slug pântano s. Exemplos de flora incluídos o Musgo Adder, o incomodante História Descoberta e pesquisas Centenas de anos antes do Clone Wars, o Jedi Minch lutou e matou um poderoso Bpfasshi Dark Jedi neste planeta inexplorado. As energias do Jedi Dark absorvido em seus arredores, primeiro contaminando o planeta com o lado escuro. O Coração das Trevas O planeta raramente apareceu em gráficos astrografico e descobriu-se e re-sondado várias vezes. O primeiro levantamento oficial da República Dagobah ocorreu em 39 DBY. Uma equipe de Alderaan ian exploradores ficaram presos lá, mas foram devorados por animais selvagens, enquanto um pré-expedição Clone Wars foi forçado a recorrer ao canibalismo. No início de 22 DBY, pouco antes da eclosão da Guerra dos Clones, uma equipe de investigação República em Halka Four-Den estava estacionado em Dagobah para pesquisar a flora e fauna nativas. Do mesmo a avaliação inicial, a equipe concluiu que Dagobah estava rastejando com uma incrível diversidade de vida, e fez anotações para recomendar Dagobah para pesquisas mais amplas, dados os avanços prováveis em genética e medicina que mesmo algumas das suas formas de vida iria causar. Infelizmente, Halka Four-Den e sua equipe de pesquisa morreu em Dagobah antes que pudessem ser recuperados. Provavelmente devido ao surto das Guerras Clônicas, os seus sinais de socorro foram ignoradas até que fosse tarde demais. Os poucos sobreviventes foram obrigados a aumentar seus filhos como canibais < Com a eclosão da Clone Wars, Mestre Jedi Yoda foi rápido para recordar Mester Kenobi busca de Kamino, um perdido planeta além do Orla Exterior. Ele sabia que se Kamino foi excluído do Arquivos Jedi, outros tais planetas devem existir. Ele descobriu 37 tais mundos, Dagobah era um deles. Ele passou por ela, mas não antes de considerá-lo como um refúgio. Dagobah foi anexada pelo Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante este conflito. Exilio de Yoda thumb|left|Yoda começa seu exílio em Dagobah. Em 19 ABY,na Ordem 66 início do Grande Purgo Jedi , Yoda entrou para o exílio nos pântanos de Dagobah através de um Escape pod de Polis Massa, depois de facing Darth Sidious. Ele tinha decidido muito antes, que no caso de seu fracasso se tornou uma realidade, ele iria lá. Ao escolher um mundo que "não existia" e viver em um planeta contorcendo-se com a força viva, Yoda ficou completamente indetectável. Ele fez sua moradia perto do Caverna do Mal, que ainda negada a sua. Lado Lado da Luz presença Em algum momento, Yoda encontrou Starkiller quando o clone foi a Dagobah para encontrar a si mesmo. Ele permitiu que Starkiller dentro da caverna escura, dizendo-lhe que ele era simplesmente um observador Tash Arranda e Zak Arranda encontrou Yoda no planeta, mas ele optou por não treiná-los nas maneiras Jedi em que o tempo, explicando-lhes que ele estava esperando um aluno diferente. Depois, os Arrandas assistida no resgate da descendentes da equipe de pesquisa enviado em 22 DBY, assim, livrar Dagobah da coisa mais próxima de uma "civilização avançada" que tinha provavelmente nunca se vangloriou. Eles provavelmente foram reabilitados pelo Aliança para Restauração da República. O proxímo Skywalker thumb|left|Luke Skywalker cai com [[T-65 X-Wing Starfighter |X-wing em Dragonsnake]] Em 3 DBY, durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Luke Skywalker foi visitado no planeta gelado Hoth pelo fantasma de Obi-Wan Kenobi, que o instruiu a procurar Yoda em Dagobah a fim de que ele possa ser treinado nos caminhos do Jedi. Skywalker viajou para Dagobah na sua T-65 X-ala, em conjunto com R2-D2, após o fim da Battle de Hoth. Devido a uma aterrissagem acidentada, de Luke X-Wing acabou sendo semi-enterrado no pântano, e Luke irritado e irritado encontrou uma estranha criatura que acabou por ser Yoda. Durante seu treinamento extenuante, Luke aprendeu o controle e poder na Força. thumb|[[Luke Skywalker aprendendo os caminhos da Força com Mestre Yoda]] Muitos dos métodos de ensino que ele aprendeu aqui foram aplicadas mais tarde em sua Jedi Praxeum em Yavin 4. Em Dagobah, Luke enfrentou um Droid Caçador de recompensas, cuja missão era matar Luke. Luke derrotou o droid em luta armada. Luke tinha a sensação de que o encontro foi um teste organizado por Yoda, mas não tinha idéia se ele passou ou não. Luke mais tarde entrou na caverna onde o Jedi Negro havia sido derrotado para testar a si mesmo e teve uma visão onde ele lutou uma versão do Darth Vader com o rosto de Luke debaixo de sua máscara, insinuando a identidade tanto de Vader como seu pai e seu próprio envolvimento mais tarde com o escuro lado. Mais tarde, em sua formação, Skywalker teve uma visão de seus amigos Han Solo, Leia Organa e Chewbacca sofrimento de Bespin. Como resultado, ele deixou a sua formação inicial, prometendo Yoda que ele iria retornar para concluí-lo. Ele voltou em 4 DBY, mas apenas em tempo para ter uma conversa final com Yoda antes da morte de seu mestre. Depois, ele falou muito com Obi-Wan Kenobi sobre as histórias conflitantes de parentesco de Luke. Envolvimento Jedi A Nova República estabeleceu uma base no Monte Yoda em 5 ABY. Luke Skywalker voltaria a Dagobah em 9 DBY, desta vez ter uma visão do passado na caverna e de encontrar o Escuro Jedi acenam chamada. Ele voltaria novamente em 12 DBY com o seu então amor Callista Ming, tentando restabelecer a ligação dela com o 14 DBY, o poder do lado escuro da caverna não foi sugada pelos Discípulos de Ragnos. Este supostamente removido toda a energia escura, mas presumivelmente devolvida à sua fonte quando o Cetro de Ragnos foi destruído ou de alguma forma regenerado si. Em 22 DBY, Anakin Solo juntamente com Ikrit, Tahiri Veila, Uldir Lochett, Peckhum e R2-D2 voltou para Dagobah porque Anakin havia sido perturbado por visões de si mesmo como um Jedi, o que foi devido à sua herança, como o neto de Anakin Skywalker, que se tornou o infame [Skywalker | Darth Vader ]. Depois de sobreviver a encontros com a fauna perigosas do planeta, Anakin e seus companheiros finalmente chegaram ao mesma caverna em que Luke tinha ido anos antes. Há, Anakin enfrentou as manifestações de suas próprias dúvidas, mas saiu vitorioso. Em 36 DBY, Grande Mestre Luke Skywalker enviou Cavaleiros de Jedi Tahiri, Lowbacca e Tesar Sebatyne para Dagobah para meditar no exílio. Eles haviam sido considerados uma ameaça à segurança Jedi devido à três Joiner s informações Jedi passagem para Aryn Dro Thul durante a Guerra Swarm. Luke disse que ele iria chamá-los de uma vez ele sentiu que eles estavam prontos para se juntar a ordem, e que não estavam a sair até que eles sentiram que chamada. Fauna *Accipiptero *Bogwing *Butcherbug thumb|A Aranha knobby branco * Python Dagobah * Lagarto do pântano * Serpente Dragão * Pássaro Jubba * Aranha Knobby branco * Folha cauda * Lobel * Morp * Nharpira * Nightbat * Nudj * Scrange * Sleen * Spade-Cabeças smooka * Preguiça Spotlight * Slug Pântano * Cobra Vine Por trás das cenas thumb|Conceito de arte por [[Ralph McQuarrie]] Programado para aparecer em uma cena em'' A Vingança dos Sith, o planeta foi cortada do filme final, deixando para o lançamento do DVD. ''Herdeiro do império descreve como Yoda retornou a Dagobah em busca de um Jedi Negro a partir de Bpfassh e matou-o no planeta. Em'' Star Wars Insider 98'' Leland Chee escreve que este já não é considerado parte da continuidade porque nunca tinha sido Yoda em Dagobah antes de seu exílio. Foi sugerido a batalha ocorreu pouco depois do exílio, no entanto, essa teoria não foi confirmado ainda. Um segmento de Wizards.com e da Planeta Hoppers recurso foi planejado para Dagobah, mas nunca foi lançado. Aparições * *'' Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' * '' Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' quadrinhos *'' The Last of the Jedi: A Missão Desesperada'' *'' Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *'' Star Wars: Empire at War'' *'' Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *'' Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Parte 1'' *'' Star Wars: Rebellion'' *'' Quest Vader 1'' *'' Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Greve Rebelde'' *'' Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * '' O Império Contra-Ataca rádio'' *'' Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' * '' Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' romance Júnior * '' Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' novela *'' Star Wars 40: O Império Contra-Ataca: Hoth campo de batalha'' *'' Star Wars 41: O Império Contra-Ataca: Pursuit Imperial'' *'' Star Wars 42: O Império Contra-Ataca: Para ser um Jedi'' *'' Super Star Wars: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *'' Star Wars Aventuras: Luke Skywalker e o Tesouro dos Dragonsnakes'' * *'' Star Wars 43: O Império Contra-Ataca: Traição em Bespin'' *'' Star Wars 45: Sonda da Morte'' * [[Sombras do Império (romance)| Sombras do Império'' novela]] * Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' * '' Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' novela *'' Star Wars: O Retorno de Jedi 2: Os Comandos Imperador'' *'' A Luva de Darth Vader'' *'' Zorba, o Revenge Hutt'' *'' Missão do Monte Yoda'' *'' Rainha do Império'' *'' Profetas do Lado Negro'' *'' Luz e Trevas'' *'' Herdeiro ao Império'' *'' The Last Command'' *'' Pesquisa Jedi'' *'' Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *'' Sabre Negro'' *'' Antes da Tempestade'' *'' Escudo de Mentiras'' *'' Rebelião A Nova'' *'' Star Wars: União'' *'' Junior Jedi Knights: Quest Anakin'' *'' Junior Jedi Knights: Fortaleza Vader'' *'' Junior Jedi Knights: Blade Kenobi'' *'' Survivor Quest'' *'' I Dark Tide: Onslaught'' *'' Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *'' Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *'' Star by Star'' *'' Enemy Lines I: Rebel Sonho'' *'' Inimigo Lines II: Stand Rebel'' *'' A Profecia Final'' *'' A Força Unificando'' *'' Ninho das Trevas III: A Guerra Swarm'' *'' Tempest'' *'' Inferno'' *'' Fúria'' *'' Invincible'' *'' Outcast'' *'' Omen'' *'' Aliados'' *'' A condenação'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * * *''Infinities Star Wars: Uma Nova Esperança'' * *''Star Wars: Infinities The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Retorno do Ewok'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Infinities Star Wars: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Fontes *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/dagobah_system.jpg|cardname=Dagobah System}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/swamps_of_dagobah.jpg|cardname=Swamps of Dagobah}} * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Links externos * * * * * * Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas pantanosos Categoria:Lugares em Dagobah